gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Ryan Wiki
GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Gyaanipedia Admin 1 Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Wiki Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Wiki 805 PAGES ADD TOM CLANCY'S JACK RYAN CHARACTERS CANON MEDIA EXPLORE DISCUSS EDIT SHARE ABOUT TOM CLANCY'S Jack Ryan Logo Dark Prime Video Logo When CIA analyst Jack Ryan stumbles upon a suspicious series of bank transfers, his search for answers pulls him from the safety of his desk job and catapults him into a deadly game of cat and mouse throughout Europe and the Middle East, with a rising terrorist figurehead preparing for a massive attack against the US and her allies. FEATURED CHARACTER Ryan-MP-big JACK RYAN Jack Ryan is a character created by Tom Clancy who appears in many of his novels and films based on these works. John Krasinski (A Quiet Place, 13 Hours) portrays the storied character in the Amazon Prime Original Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. CHARACTERS Ryan-MP JACK RYAN Armed with a PhD in economics and guided by a strict moral compass, this rookie CIA analyst uncovers a major terrorist plot. Smart, wry and resourceful, Ryan soon finds himself in the field, where his combat background as a Marine proves invaluable. Greer-MP JAMES GREER Savvy, dedicated and hard-nosed, Jack’s boss is a hot-head whose personal demons have wrecked his family life and derailed his work as a legendary CIA operative. Demoted to a desk job, Greer is eager to get back to the front lines in the War on Terror. Mueller-MP DR. CATHY MULLER A workaholic research physician specializing in infectious diseases, Mueller is most at home in her epidemiology lab and has neither the time nor the desire for a serious romantic relationship. But she begins to reconsider when she meets Jack. Suleiman-MP MOUSA BIN SULEIMAN Orphaned during the Lebanese War, this ambitious, Sorbonne-educated financial genius attacks the West while expanding his power base in Syria. Suleiman seeks to establish a unified Islamic caliphate even as his own family falls apart. Hanin-MP HANIN Married off to Suleiman when she was young, Hanin is the devoted mother of their son and two daughters. After she flees Syria to protect her children from Suleiman’s increasingly brutal actions, Hanin proves herself an invaluable ally to Jack and his team. Jack Ryan Wiki This community was created by fans, for fans, and is dedicated to creating a comprehensive and informative encyclopedia about all subject matter relating to the Amazon Original series, Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. TWITTER NEWS 'Jack Ryan' returns to Amazon with more action thrills (November 1, 2018) Stats Show Jack Ryan Is The Huge Hit That Amazon Has Been Hoping For (October 19, 2018) What's Filming in London: Season 2 of Amazon's 'Jack Ryan' Starring John Krasinski (October 5, 2018) DISCUSSIONS CzechOut CzechOut• 3 months ago Reading is fundamental! In General 00 Upvote Reply CzechOut CzechOut• 3 months ago Best part of the Ryan timeline In General 00 Upvote Reply CzechOut CzechOut• 3 months ago Who's your favorite Jack Ryan? In General 00 Upvote Reply Categories: Tom Clancy Wiki Browse Add category EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Jack Ryan Wiki is a FANDOM Games Community. VIEW MOBILE SITE more… My Tools Customize Shortcuts